Tatsumi's Bizarre Adventure: Stand Assassin
by Raphtalia Joestar
Summary: When Tatsumi, Sayo and Ieyasu are finding a way to save their village, on the way to the Capital, an old man granted them powers that beyond compression, the power of Stands. They use this granted power to stop the Empire and the man from Space. AU. Tatsumi didn't join Night Raid but allies with them. Mainly focus on Tatsumi and his friends.
1. Beginnings

Tatsumi's Bizarre Adventure: Stand Assassins

Summary: When Tatsumi, Sayo and Ieyasu are finding a way to save their village, on the way to the Capital, an old man stumbled them and asked for food, when they gave him some of their rations brought,in an instant the old man granted them powers that beyond compression, the power of Stands. They use this granted power to stop evil lurking in the shadows of the Empire and the one who came from space. AU. Tatsumi didn't join Night Raid and his friends never die.

Disclaimer: I don't own this, read in low font size. Stands used are from part 3 to 8.

* * *

A forest, Tatsumi and his childhood friends are off to save their village from hunger. Because their village became poor, they needed money, so the three friends are going to the Capital and find a way to help their village, like joining the army and looking for a job. But, by doing that it would take longer until their village starved to death. Maybe they become heroes or a high-ranking officers. They hope that their mindset are clear and straight to the path of their goal.

The trio stumbled a obstacle in their path, an ugly lizard that was larger than them. Tatsumi charged in with his sword ready to cut flesh, he stabbed its legs while avoiding its brute attacks, Ieyasu swings his ax at its body, knocking it away. Sayo then took aim at the lizard's head with her bow, she fired her arrow at the beast's head, killing it instantly.

"We got it! " They are victorious, their efforts of their training finally paid off. When they were little, they became friends and trained each other until this moment of triumph. Their dream of saving their village and became heroes are sailing smoothly. But, there's something on the path was shrouded by darkness, the evil brought by the Empire Prime Minister by manipulating the child Emperor himself. The people are suffering from the influences brought. Violence, Murder, Rape and Drugs clouded the Empire, making the people suffer, the most targeted of the Empire, the poor, they were sold into slavery and became victims of violence. The Prime Minister brought these to Empire.

Many resistance rose up to stop this evil, but no avail, The Imperial Army and their powerful Generals brought death upon the foolish resistance. The Resistance Army are now hiding, waiting the chance to attack on the Empire while looking for some fighters who willingly to join their cause, to purge the Empire, kill the Prime Minster and restore peace to the Empire.

Tatsumi, Sayo and Ieyasu never knew the dark obstacle ahead, but someone with three torches in his hand, these torch will light up their path and destroy the darkness loomed on every corner. The power from the 「Arrow.」

Nighttime, Tatsumi and his friends set up a camp for the night. They have enough food for the journey to the Capital. This would be enough for them to survive in this woods. The trio began their conversation, Sayo sets up a campfire for them to be warm.

"So, Tatsumi, if there's a superpower, what is it?" Ieyasu asked. Tatsumi stroking his chin for his decision. He replied, "I want my power to be fast and precise with my sword. I'll be a blur to the Danger Beasts! I wish it would be real." Tatsumi frowned, "What about yours Ieyasu?"

"Um, I want to erase stuff, so I can easily deflect arrows and stuff!" Ieyasu said.

"Mine would be? A group of sprites that helps me for my archery! I love fairies!" Sayo giggled.

"Fairies are creepy as hell if I find one." Ieyasu said, Sayo pouted her face and crossed her arms, "Meanie." She said. As Ieyasu apologized Sayo, Tatsumi then asked, "Ieyasu, can you pass me that map please?" Ieyasu nodded, he took out the map from his bag and gave to Tatsumi. Tatsumi opened the map, his face was in relief when they are on the right path, "We're close to an Empire city. We might have a chance to join the army."

"That's good news! Can't wait to gain money to save the village!" Ieyasu said. Sayo nodded in approval, now the destiny of their path begins with the bush rustles. A large bush rustling, They instantly noticed it, they ready their weapons and wait until it exited. From the bush is an old man, a frail old man with bizarre cards in his hand. They felt unknown aura emitting from the cards. The old man raised his hands up, indicating he's not going to attack.

"Hello, young ones, I'm Ani, an old man that tells their fortune to travelers like me." Ani introduced, the trio lowered their weapons, Tatsumi asked the old man, "I'm Tatsumi, the headband boy is Ieyasu and the girl is Sayo." He introduced himself and his friends' names. Tatsumi then asked, "Are you lost sir?" The old man answered.

"No young lad, I'm not lost and my memory always serves me right." Ani gave them an innocent smile. Ieyasu whispered to Sayo, "This old man is definitely planning on something?!"

"Ieyasu!" Sayo said in a shock, the old man said to Ieyasu, "I'm not here to harm any of you, you have a long way ahead of you. Speaking of which, My only food was dropped on the way here. Can you give this old man some food then I can read your fortune?"

Tatsumi and his friends aren't sure about this. Tatsumi thought, 'This old man is creepy enough to be a warlock or a witch doctor!? No wait, maybe he's really a fortuneteller?' He undoubted himself from his decision and gave the old man some food. The old man weirdly ate his food with bare amount of teeth left. It makes Ieyasu in disgust but he hid it too well, Now that settled. The old man positioned himself and shuffled the cards. The old man asked them, "Pick a card."

Tatsumi picked first, he picked a card with a depiction of a silvery being with yellow eyes and wears an armored mask. It was labeled Silver Chariot. The old man tells the meaning of the chosen card, "The card of the Chariot! I see that you have an ambition that can overcome any obstacles in your way with such a willpower, huh?"

Then Tatsumi felt a surges of power in his body, he was surrounded by a silvery gray aura. "What's this?" He checked every part of his body. His body was emitting a strange yet powerful aura.

"That young lad, is a power that was granted by the cards! The power that defy laws of reality! The power of 「Stand!」" The old man exclaimed as Tatsumi's aura flared down until it was no more. Tatsumi's wish just came through! Now that they have a power of this 「Stands」, he can help his village and became a hero, just like he wanted to do. Ieyasu and Sayo got excited and Sayo is the second who pick a card, she pick a card with her slender hand, she pick a depiction of a group of six yellow gremlin like things with numbers 1 to 6 in their forehead. It was labeled Sex Pistols. She blushed at the indecent word, the old man said to her, "Don't be fooled by the label, it means that you are lucky, calm and never lose focus and since Tatsumi got his power, so are you!" Then Sayo felt something on her hand, its a weird looking small pocket musket. It was made in metal and slightly heavy, when she do something to the item, something rolls out, it's the cylinder of the weapon with bullets loaded.

"What's this?" Sayo questioned, Ieyasu holds it then aim it at a tree. "It's like a musket but smaller yet lighter and easy to carry. Good for you." Ieyasu gave it to Sayo. She rolled the cylinder inside of the pistol.

"That young lady is a gun, a glorified musket that can pierce though armor and can kill a person almost instantly. But however, this is one of the bundle pack for your Stand which needs that weapon to work." The old man gave three boxes of the ammo. "You can craft its ammo when you ran out."

"So, is this more effective than a bow?" The old man nodded. Sayo yelped in excitement, she took aim and pulled the trigger at a tree, because of the gunshot she recoiled slightly. It releases a powerful version of musket pellets called bullets. It was so loud that some Danger Beast are running away from the noise.

"Woah! My turn!" Ieyasu picked a card, it was a depiction of a white robotic being with weird eyes and a curved mouth. It was labeled The Hand. The old man said to him, "Oooh! So, you're reckless yet determine to finish a job. That's a good aspect of you, except for your recklessness." Ieyasu grinned. He was shrouded by a blue aura which lasted a second. He gasped out a "whoa" from his mouth.

"I can feel the power. So, what now?" He asked.

The old man stands upright, "「Stands」 are your fighting spirit, you can summon it and use its powers from your willpower. To defeat your Stand, only a 「Stand」can defeat it and only 「Stand」 users like you can see a 「Stand」."

"What if our 「Stands」 got hurt?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well, you'll get hurt too, because it's your soul's manifestation. If your 「Stand」 is destroyed, so are you! So, be careful okay?"

"Hai!" They exclaimed. Now they have the power they wished. They can proceed their dreams without the troubles caused from the Danger Beasts and more. The old man fixes his cape, "Children, I have some gift for you." He gave them two cards with question marks on it and a weird object that was wrapped in a cloth. Tatsumi received the gifts without hesitation.

"Inside in the cloth is dangerous, use it for critical situations. And, by the way, the cards you picked is your 「Stand's」 name. To call out your 「Stand」, says its name or call out by your willpower." The old man said to the new Stand users.

"Okay, 「Silver Chariot!」" A silver figure that Silver Chariot looks like a thin, robotic humanoid clad in silver, medieval armor, armed with a cup-hilted rapier. Although Silver Chariot is thin, it wields heavy plate armor spiked at the shoulder pads and elbow pads. Silver Chariot has a distinctive helmet with a jewel embedded in the forehead and several pointed down projections protecting the mouth and cheeks. The 「Stand」 floats besides him, like its his guardian angel.

"It has a rapier! Cool! My turn, 「The Hand!」" A blue and white humanoid figure typically in attire similar to football pads, though it has several spikes jutting from them. A towel-like object drapes over its shoulders, with a golden $ symbol on one end and a ¥ symbol on the other. On each side of the 「Stand's」 face are blinders that cover its headlight-shaped eyes and limit its vision and its Its right hand has spiderweb-like lines on the inside, along with two bumps on its palm.

"Woah!" He instinctively makes The Hand to scrap away the shrubs. Ieyasu gaped his mouth, "It's my dream ability! So cool!" Tatsumi then know that his 「Stand」 is lightning fast and precise. Tatsumi will use never use his sword, but he'll use his sword of practice for his 「Stand」.

"Okay, do I have to say that! It's perverted and weird!"

"It's okay, call out within your soul." The old man watches her emitting orange aura from her body. As Sayo questioned that her 「Stand」 didn't appeared, it already appeared, at her palms.

「Sex Pistols」is composed of six tiny bullet-like entities. Six girly dolls that is small, so small that it can insert at Sayo's pistol gun cylinder. They have numbers on each forehead. Number one has long white hair, cute purple eyes and a cute smile, Number 2 has a short black hair, red sharp eyes and its smile is cocky like its ready to fight, Number three has a curly yellow hair, blue eyes and has a innocent smile, Number four has a messy gray hair and gloomy green eyes and its face is gloomy, like it's sad, Number five has spiky long red hair, yellow eyes and tomboyish facial expression and Number six has violet straight, medium length hair, has brown eyes and wears glasses, its face are expressionless yet calm. Her 「Stand」 was a mass of tiny dolls with separate personalities, Number one is the leader and always go first, Number two is the bully but doesn't cooperate well with Number three, four and six but cooperates with Number one and five, Number three is the innocent one, always do anything and hesitates to attack when Number two and Number five, Number four is gloomy and looks depressed, but cooperates with Number one, three, and six, Number five is the powerhouse of the Numbers, and Number Six is the brains of the group. This Sayo's 「Stand」 .

"Oh, you're all so cute!" Sayo praises them like her own children. Number six says to Sayo, "I hope, you'll be the best User with brains and tactics, It's nice being here." Number Six floats to the gun's cylinder and disappeared, Number five and Number four is next, Number five gave her a mean look before entering to Sayo's pistol, Number four gave her a weak smile as she's entered with Number four, Number three was dragged by Number two, "It will be pain in the ass to work with these weaklings but for you, is acceptable." They entered to Sayo's pistol, ready to fire. Sayo felt guilty for Number three, but it's her 「Stand」, she'll manage them. And lastly, Number one, Number one floats to Sayo's face and said, "Are you ready to manage the six of us?" Number one asked.

Sayo then replied, "Maybe, but I'll grow into you. In time."

"Hmm, A reasonable answer. I'll expect good things from you, Mother." Number one followed the rest of the group. Her 「Stand」 was now inactive. Sayo was fluttered from Number one. She became a mother of six. "I'm a mother!?" She clasped her face with her hands then blush. Ieyasu bewildered from her sudden outburst, "What was that about?"

Tatsumi shrugged. The old man laughed, "Hahaha, youth these days. So much energy. Anyways, I should be going now, My job's not finished yet. But, I hope you'll continue it for me?"

Tatsumi questions the old man, "What job?"

"To stop something that destroys life here on this land and are even worse than the evil in the Empire. The Man from the Sky."

"The man in the sky?" Ieyasu and Sayo questioned, leaving them curious. The old man begins his explanations. "There's an immortal that has control over life itself. The only who can stop him is the power of the 「Stand」, use that thing that was covered by a cloth. I hope that's enough to defeat him."

The trio when silent,there's another threat coming. The threat that was unpredictable and may cause total mass extinction to the world. As they silences grow, the old man said his last words before he left, "Tatsumi-kun, I trusted you the power, use it wisely, and also you two. Promise that every power has the great responsibility. With that, I make my leave." As the old man, Ani said, left to the darkness of the forest and never see him again. The trio leaving the trio think that 'Every power come with great responsibility.' And so, they their new goal, to defeat from the Man from the Sky.

「Stands」 are the representation of the manifestation of an individual's innate "fighting spirit" and embodies, to an extent, the individual's psyche. However, 「Stands」 may also derive through the exploration of possibilities and expression of the mind, in which case, only a large amount of mental strength is required. Beyond that definition, 「Stands」 present themselves in a large variety of forms and with different behaviors, if they are sentient at all. They follow a loose set of rules, with no definite standard by which one can fully classify them. As an embodiment of someone's psyche, 「Stands」 are therefore as varied as human minds can be.

* * *

Dr. Stylish's Laboratory. The crazed scientist and his followers just discovered a power of Immortality! With this mask, they can live forever! The Prime Minister would be proud, but the mask can granted supernatural abilities of a vampire, he tested a test subject that was vampire into the sunlight, it disintegrated into ashes, like a typical vampire. Dr. Stylish grinned, he muttered, "I'll just make a drug that makes vampires immune to sunlight! Ha, I'm a genius after all! I'm must not convert to be a vampire, after my experiments are completed." Dr. Stylish took out a vial from his pockets, inside of a vial is a ingredient of making the antidote for the vampires.

Dr. Stylish return to his other experiments. Creating abominations and dangerous chemical, just to feed his thirst of knowledge. What ill-minded man.

* * *

A rift just opened, the object exited from the rift before closing. The object floats around in space. The object looked like a man with feathered wings, three horns and almost naked. This being is Kars. The Ultimate Life form. As Kars floats endlessly, a strange energy slowly pulls Kars, to earth. In his subconsciousness, he laughed. Kars is now coming to Earth will Tatsumi and his gang can defeat this anomaly?

* * *

**I changed Sex Pistols' appearances and the numbering order and also the personalities. Tatsumi can have his Incursio and Sayo will get used from her Stand's name. About Aria? I'll do something on her.**

**This fanfic is an experimental, don't flame me, just taken out from boredom. I'm slow at updates and the words gets longer per update. So goodbye.**


	2. Arrival and Redemption

On the way to a city in the Empire. Tatsumi and his friends trained their 「Stands」 on the way. Tatsumi learned the secret technique of 「Silver Chariot」, a move only uses in critical situations like an enemy escaping out of range etc. Ieyasu also learned that his 「Stand」 can teleport forward with its user by erasing space at front of them and pulling objects with The Hand from afar, and Sayo named her 「Sex Pistols」, Number one to six was named in order of numbering; Ichika, Nico, Sango, Shion, Gochi, and Rokuna. and Sayo was used saying 「Sex Pistols」, because that its the reflection of herself, she must accept it. Now that she's accepted it, her gun slinging skills are slightly improved.

Their determination was worth it. The powers granted from the cards, they can eradicate evil and bring peace to the land. With their 「Stands」, they can stand proud and let justice flies forth. At the dirt path, they followed that path on the way of their destination. But things arrived with surprises. At night, the group stayed together with the warmth of the campfire while stay on alert then a group of bandits ambushed them with their weapons, ready to cut throats and rip some of the caravan. Tatsumi summoned 「Silver Chariot」 and let out a swift strikes at the few men, puncturing their bodies until they bleed out till death. A bandit cried, "What is this?! Sorcery?!" The bandit received an invisible kick from The Hand, sending the bastard flying and hit his back with a towering tree. "How'dja like that kick!" Ieyasu spat as he put his head to the game.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Sayo fired three bullets to three bandits, the bullets missed. The bandits laughed at her so called failure. "You miss little girl!" They spat. Tatsumi called from the background,"Sayo! Need help!" Sayo gestures them with bow. "Hai! I'm coming." She turned her back away and heads to Tatsumi for backup. The bandits questioned, "What?" The bandits breaths their final breath as the three bullets somehow redirected to their heads, killing them instantly. The bodies fell limp. In the bullet wounds on each bodies. Ichika, Nico and Sango emerged from the wounds. They cheered like children had just received a gift, getting excited when on successful hit. Ichika gave them a tiny thumbs up, "Good jobs ladies!" They floated out and head to their user for them to be used again.

"Take this!" 「The Hand」 punched a bandit with its fists while the user stroked the bandit down with his ax, killing the bandit with a blood curdling scream. "Damn, since when we're killing people?" The Hand recalled by its user, Ieyasu asked Tatsumi about the killings. Tatsumi strikes down the last bandit with 「Silver Chariot's」 rapier. Tatsumi replied, "Since they killed innocent people and destroyed properties. We judged their crimes with our abilities." 「Silver Chariot」 manifested behind him and strike a pose.

"Oh?! I see that we're cleaning up the trash." Ieyasu said. For hours, they piled up the bodies then buried the bodies while giving them proper burial. Sayo placed some flowers for the deceased bandits. "I hope that all of you find a better place than this world." Sayo blessed them, encouraging the passing to move on.

* * *

Morning. The trio has now suffered hunger and thirst since Ieyasu accidentally used The Hand's erasing ability. He regretted it but they never gave up since they are going closer to the city. On the way to that city, they followed a dirt path, there a earth dragon emerged from the ground. The Danger set its eyes on the merchants. As it moves to the merchants, Tatsumi ran to the creature, 「Silver Chariot」 manifested at front of the creature. The creature roared at him. It tries to attack Tatsumi with its claws, but Tatsumi was faster. Tatsumi jumped to the creature then 「Silver Chariot」 performs a very swift and prolonged slashes, leaving a bunch of punctures to the creatures. The creature laid dead. Ieyasu gawked at Tatsumi, "Tatsumi's fast!" Sayo nodded then she added, "We are getting better at using our Stands」 more effectively except yours. You can even control that swiping motion of your Stand」."

"It's not my fault! It was the mosquito's fault I promise!"

"Anyways, let's go help Tatsumi. He might do something." The duo approached Tatsumi and the merchants. The merchants thanked Tatsumi for his noble act. A merchant then asked about how Tatsumi killed the Danger Beast without landing a hit. Tatsumi gladly answered, "I have a invisible power that only be seen by the people with the same power like my friends." Tatsumi gestured his hand to his friends. Ieyasu and Sayo waved back and smiled.

Tatsumi then asked about the destination. The merchants replied that they are near to their destination. They thanked the merchants and resume their journey of being a hero of true justice.

* * *

At Dr. Stylish's Lab, 「An Arrow」 shard was used by a man named Wolf, a crazed hunter that has a taste of nobles. The werewolf-looking man said to the mad doctor. "Thanks for this power Dr. Stylish and I'll promise to bring you the item you need." Stylish replied, "That would be a nice promise. Now do you your thing, Wolf-san." As Wolf nodded, he jumped to exit and ran.

"These spirit fighters are proven to be powerful than Imperial Arms, but however they can't stack at each other, meaning that you'll have an Imperial Arm but can't possess a 「Stand」." He mentally noted and placed the note in his journal. He noticed a girl with long red hair and orange eyes. She was enveloped by a fiery orange aura.

"Stylish-sensei, our package is coming. An asteroid from outer space." A feminine humanoid figure that its body covered with a pattern akin to muscle fiber. Its head resembles a human heart with metallic/technological apparatuses. This her 「Stand」 and was named 「Planet Waves.」

"Good. Now, we wait." But the two dedicated scientist haven't realized the hugest threat was already coming and all because of the girl's 「Stand」. Approximate arrival is 1 month and three days. The frozen figure is slowly pulled by the unknown force. Kars decided to wait for his arrival. And all life on Earth is at his knees.

* * *

An Empire city. There Tatsumi and his starving friends has been satisfied from the dishes they ate. Sayo's 「Sex Pistols」 also ate a large piece of meat, the ones who ate a large portion are Nico and Rokuna. When they finished they decided to join the Imperial Army. However,

Tatsumi pointed his sword at the man in the counter for recruiting soldiers, Tatsumi said, "If show my promise, would you start me out as a commanding officer?" Sayo and Ieyasu pulled him away from the counter, Sayo then apologized to the man, "We're sorry for his idiocy." Sayo, Ieyasu and a forced Tatsumi bowed to the man as an apology. The man pushed them to the outside, then Sayo's elbow was hurt from the fall Sayo rubbed her sore elbow, the impact was too strong for her. Ichika appeared at Sayo's right shoulder, "Are you okay Mama?" It asked. Sayo shook her head, "Yes, I'm fine."

*SMACK*

Ieyasu lightly hits Tatsumi with his fist." Look what you've done! Now we're going back here to join for a year! This our opportunity and you wasted it." Ieyasu has finally ticked off. 「The Hand」 manifested, "I'll erase you from existence!"

Tatsumi waves his hands, "No!" Then,a blonde woman with a huge bosom walked to them, Ieyasu quickly recalled his Stand」 as they blonde approached them, Ichika hid behind Sayo's long black hair. "I saw you three being kicked out from that place huh?" Then the woman said to them, "I see that you're not from her aren't you?"

Ieyasu gasped, "How did you know?" The bosom replied, "You three must been drawn by yours dreams of coming here in the capital, you sure came in here from the country."

Sayo thought, 'She must be a 「Stand」 user!' Sayo's hands slowly reached her holster from her belt. "And don't pulled that weapon out!" The blonde lady noticed it. The lady inspected the pistol in awe. "It's an odd-looking gun! Did you make it?" She asked, Sayo nodded, "I crafted it since I was a kid." Sayo was totally lying but her look on her face doesn't look lying at at all.

"So, you want to join the Imperial Army?" Tatsumi and his friend aren't sure about this lady. Sayo and Ieyasu gave him a look, the look of suspicion. But Tatsumi said to the bosom lady a straight answer, "Yes."

The lady smiled at the response while Ieyasu's eyes dropped a single tear per eye. 'Tatsumi, you bastard!' He thought. At Sayo's shoulder, Ichika sneaked into Sayo's ear, "Mama, something's off with this lady? She's has those eyes of a liar." Sayo responded to her 「Stand」, "Maybe. I she is, I'll shoot her." The lady heard the conversation between the user and her 「Stand」, she thought, 'Is that an Imperial Arm?' She can't help but noticed it.

* * *

As the trio and lady head to the bar, the lady explained. She ordered a drink that was reeks of alcohol. In a sip, her face starts to redden. "I put simply, I have a connections and money in the capital."

"Really?" Tatsumi said. Ieyasu and Sayo is right outside, adoring the buildings' majestic design that was caught in their eye. As they gawked at the building, they saw a shady man looming in the shadows, waiting. "Hmm, Sayo, let's go grab a bite!"

Sayo nodded. The gunslinger and the eraser is now heading to a restaurant. The shady man moved stealthy and saw a blonde young girl in a blue dress that was walking to a store to buy stuff, then saw her parent's carriage and some hired guards. The man grinned, a ominous brown and black aura enveloped him and called out a name, "「Black Dog!」" A charcoal black colored wolf with fiery fangs and its saliva is a hot lava. The Stand of the man was ordered to hide under carriage. The 「Stand」 hid under the carriage by turning itself into a shadow that blends the carriage's shadow. "Those rich fuckers will have their own medicine taken! With my 「Stand!」"

* * *

**Stand Name: Black Dog**

**Namesake: Led Zeppelin Song**

**User: Wolf**

**Stats:**

**Power: ?**

**Speed: ?**

**Precision: ?**

**Durability: ?**

**Range: ?**

**Growth: ?**

* * *

A several minutes later...

"You what!" Now its Tatsumi's turn to scold. Ieyasu and Sayo wasted their gold for some fancy and tasty restaurant that was expensive that it worth two bags of gold for a high-quality pasta for two. The green-eyed teen gave them a sighed, "Whatever, at least we have our chance to join the Army." Due to Sayo's newly granted marksmanship skills from 「Sex Pistols」 she noticed that Tatsumi's bag of gold is gone. "Hey Tatsumi, it seems that you're bag of gold from the rewards is gone? Did you paid that lady?" She asked. Ieyasu raised an eyebrow. Tatsumi starts fidgeting.

Ieyasu inhales then exhales, "Tatsumi, I see that you've failed us again." He calmly said.

"No I'm not! Promise! She'll come back with the guy that has some connections to join the Imperial Army!" Tatsumi reassured. He then felt a chill in the air. He looked at his friends, looking at him, menacingly.

**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

Ieyasu and Sayo glowed in their respective「 Stand」 aura color. Ieyasu's The Hand also manifested with its erasing hand, ready to erase something or someone that was at fault. "Ieyasu, recall your「 Stand」 please? I promise, that lady will come back our guy for us to join to the Army." Ieyasu gave him as short glare, after that, he simply recalled The Hand. Sayo also put back her pistol to its holster which she secretly pulled out.

"We trust you bro. But when you failed by being swindled. You know what's going to happen? Deal?" Ieyasu was shrouded by blue aura while Ieyasu gave him a scary face. Tatsumi stepped backwards.

"Ieyasu, I'll bury him myself if he failed." Sayo said with dark tone in her voice. Ieyasu nodded. "Are you both serious?!" Tatsumi questioned. The reply from them was shocking. "We also prepare for your coffin if you failed your promise, so say your final words."

"EEKK!"

Hours and hours later, the sun was now setting, Ieyasu and Sayo was playing rock, paper, scissors and some street cards. Tatsumi sat silently at a tavern's wooden chair. The bartender was cleaning all the tables and, that inevitable fate was sealed, Sirs and ma'm, we're closing soon."

Tatsumi told the bartender, "Oh, we're waiting for someone..."

Then at last the bartender spoke, "Sorry to break it to you, but you've been swindled."

**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

Ieyasu and Sayo placed a hand on each shoulder. Tatsumi was petrified from his friends, then Ieyasu whispered, "Your time has come to an end my old friend." Sayo put the gun in his head, "It's nice knowing you, Tatsumi." Tatsumi began sweating even more, he thought that he will die in a horrible way. Tatsumi closed his eyes. Then nothing happened. The bartender came in and told his friends to forgive him.

"Sorry for doing that bro." Ieyasu said.

"Pride really hits us, I'm so sorry." Sayo apologized. The trio hugged together tightly. The bartender came to them and said, "If you want earn some money, I'd recommend to visit the kind noble family from the outer part of the city and I just saw the child of that family and her name is Aria. She's a very nice girl."

"Okay, thank you sir." Tatsumi and his friends left outside with their bags on their back. The city is now mostly lifeless, only rats and more sobering drunkards on the alley. When they venture to the outer part of the city. They saw a wounded girl that was the same age as them. She had blonde, shoulder-length hair topped with a fluffy light blue accessory and blue eyes. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt, with a light blue ribbon on her neck. Above her shirt, she wore a sleeveless light blue dress, with a black bodice, and white frills. The girl also wore a pair of white boots.

They girl collapsed on the cold pavement, her blood starts to pool. Tatsumi rushed in, Sayo and Ieyasu began to dress her wounds. The girl slowly wakes up, only saw them helping her live. She muttered in her weak state, "Thank you."

Sayo placed a hand to silenced the girl, "Don't speak, you're still very weak." Ieyasu looked around for danger. Tatsumi kneel down and asked a girl, "What happened? !"

The girl answered, "An invisible force killed everybody, the bite marks of some corpse are akin of a wolf. Maybe an invisible Danger Beasts?' She said. Then Tatsumi's head was filled with one conclusion. Tatsumi took out a card from his bag. "What's your name?"

"Aria. And you are?" She introduced her name.

"I'm Tatsumi, the flower girl is Sayo and that guy over there is Ieyasu." Sayo gave her a smile while Ieyasu was continuing on what's he's been doing. "Aria-san. There's something we need to tell you."

"About the wolf you said."

Aria's eyes were in shocked.

"I believed that wolf is not your average Danger Beast. I'ts more bizarre than you ever imagine." Tatsumi said. Sayo began to explained, "The wolf you've been witnessed is called a 「Stand」, a 「Stand」 is a manifestation of one's soul and took form of the user's soul. It can be a wolf or a bug, anything can be shape from your will and the supernatural abilities it possessed is based from your experience and personalities. Unlike ours which are chosen by some cards."

Aria nodded, "I see, when can I have a 「Stand?」" Then Tatsumi gave a card, Aria tilted her head in confusion, later on, the card's depiction revealed to be a violet-black checkered man with yellow robotic eyes and it seems to breaking apart but it looked unhurt. It was labeled, Highway Star. Then a pulse of power surged into her, she was briefly covered in blue and violet aura.

Tatsumi did a little test, He summoned Silver Chariot to see if it work. Aria gasped to see 「Silver Chariot」. "Is that your 「Stand?」" She asked. Tatsumi nodded, "This is 「Silver Chariot」, he's a fast swordsman fighter that can fast as lightning." Then Sayo summoned all of her 「Stand」. "Mine is a group of dolls that can redirect bullets and can infiltrated someone without noticing them, right girls?"

"HAI!" They all cheered in response.

"What about mine?" Aria asked.

Sayo said to Aria, "Um, call out your-" Sayo's words was cut off by a voice of Ieyasu, he was in trouble, "Help!" Tatsumi and Sayo heard him, they head to to Ieyasu whose been stuck on the ground, "Don't come closer! If you come closer, you'll get stuck!" Ieyasu was unhurt but rendered disable.

"What's going on?!" Aria cried.

"A 「Stand」 attack! Aria-san! Get back!" Tatsumi cried out as the shadow from their feet felt like a quicksand. Tatsumi called out 「Silver Chariot」 to attack the shadow, but no avail, Silver Chariot was just attacking the floor. Sayo's pistol was also far of her reach. "I can't reach my gun!" Gladly it stopped at their chest part, but they can't act anything, Tatsumi can't use Silver Chariot's」 trump card in this situation.

"Aria you need to-" Then the wolf that Aria described is now here, it must be following her on her tracks while slowly killing her family. "Little rich girl." It spoke. It snarled at her with dripping lava saliva, Aria stepped back. "You can see, right? It seem you have a 「Stand?」 Show it to me! I want to see that thrill of being a 「Stand」 user!" Aria panted from this pressure, seeing her saviors stuck on some shadows and witnessed the Empire's betrayal against her family from not telling about the mask. She has choice but to run.

"You want to play catch? Sure!" The 「Stand」 gave Aria a head-start before chasing her with its half of its speed.

'What should I do! Please Stand! Help me!" Then her nose began to pick up some foreign scent, no tons of scent, "Is this my ability? No, I don't think so. Maybe, a fraction of it." Aria heads to a empty store and lock herself inside. 'Come on! I want to live as a new person! I don't to kill or be killed, I just want to have a normal life, that's all!' Then behind her which is a wall is a door, she didn't noticed the door, but maybe this is her other ability rather than super smelling? When she entered, there's an empty room then at the ceiling, is her 「Stand」, waiting. Her 「Stand」 is an almost naked, feminine humanoid 「Stand」 with a dark, checkered body. The silhouette of her 「Stand」 is similar to a doll. 'That's my 「Stand?」 Can it talk? Or, I can make it talk!' Aria used her will to make the 「Stand」 say something, "Hello." It said.

"Great! Now, If Tatsumi, Sayo and Ieyasu can't defeat this dog then I will! 「Highway Star!」 Go Go!" Aria poses similar to a female model. While 「Highway Star 」mimicked its user.

Now, Aria's chance to became a better person is now began.

* * *

**Because Aria tricked Tatsumi to enter her mansion, that's why I gave her Highway Star just like Rohan being tricked to enter the trick room.**

**Tell me if there;s a grammar error then I'll fix it.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
